31 Days of Christmas
by candycanelila
Summary: 31 days. 31 chapters. 31 short stories of stupidity and epicness. Join me as I try my hardest to do a Christmas challenge with an epic story that has action! Rated K-Plus cuz I'm paranoid and stupid. Other genres that this should be in are Hurt/Comfort, Action and Epicness.
1. Day 1 - I've Got a -sniffle- Cold

**Day 1 - I've got a *sniffle* cold...**

* * *

"Ugh…" Bunny sniffed. "North, I think I got a cold. Frosty came in my Warren again and got me sick." Bunny's face fell when he noticed North was paying no attention to him. "North! Did you hear a bloody thing I just said!"

North rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry, Bunny, it eez Christmas time! I am too busy to be vorrying about other zings!"

Bunny gaped at him, his mouth and eyes wide. "North, the bloody snow sprite gave me a cold!"

North turned around. "You mean Jack?"

Bunny gave a long, drawn out sigh, followed by a sniffle. "Of course I do!"

"Vell," North looked around. "Vat do you vant me to do about eet?"

Bunny gaped. "N-North! You're supposed to help me get back at the bloody ankle biter!"

"Vell…" North looked up, confusion written on his face. "How are ve supposed to do zat?"

Bunny sighed and suddenly sneezed on an elf. He turned and made a tunnel. "That brat is doomed…"

As soon as Bunny was gone, Jack hopped out from behind a yeti.

"Thanks North, I—" Jack turned to see North yelling at a brown yeti. "Well, at least I got away…"

* * *

**Word count: 200**

**AN: I'm not entirely sure if a ficlet is 200 words or 500, so I'm gonna call this a fabble (Get it – ficlet/drabble? XD) I'm hoping to do one every day this month, including Christmas. There may be days that include slight cross overs and OCs. I'm still not sure if they're going to be connected. **

**And, as everyone knows, I'm very picky about my word counts. **

**ttyl ;- ]**


	2. Day 2 - Shut Up!

**Day 2 - Shut up!**

* * *

"Shut up!"

"No!"

"Shut up!"

"No!"

"Shut—"

"Hey, what's wrong, you two?" Jack flew down and gracefully landed next to Jamie and Sophie, who happened to be arguing.

"He stole my dolly!" Sophie pointed a chubby, accusing finger at her brother.

"No I didn't!" Jamie turned to Jack. "She keeps saying I stole her stupid doll, but I didn't!"

"Well, can't you just…" Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "Work it out?..."

"Well," Jamie folded his arms across his chest. "_I_ would, but _she_ won't listen!"

"Guys," Jack put a hand on each child's shoulder. "You're ten and five, I really—"

"I'm five and a _half_!" Sophie puffed her chest out.

"Okay, ten and five and a _half_. Still, you shouldn't be arguing so close to Christmas!" Jack laughed. "What would North say?"

Jamie smirked and looked past Jack. "Well, I don't know what North would say, but I sure do know what Bunny would say…"

Jack's brow furrowed. "Why?"

"Well, he would say—"

"You, my frosty friend, are doomed."

Jack cringed and turned to see an angry, sniffling Pooka towering over him.

"He he…" Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "Hi?..."

Bunny growled and Jack darted, terrified.

* * *

**Word count: 200**

**AN: He he, so maybe they will be connected. I will have OCs showing up sometime, don't worry. Or maybe you should worry… **

Steefwaterbutter: Thanks for the review, I hope this gets a little bit more popular. Are you gonna draw a pic for this too?

**Ttyl ;- ]**


	3. Day 3 - Snow Fight

**Day 3 - Snow fight**

* * *

"Sandy," North paced around the room. "Vere are Jack and Bunny?"

Sandy shrugged and floated to the couch tiredly.

Suddenly, Tooth burst in from the window. "North! North!"

North looked up. "Vat is eet?"

"Jack and Bunny are having a _major_ snow ball fight!"

North looked confused. "Why eez dat so bad?"

"The kids are there too!" Tooth fluttered around nervously. "It's everyone against Bunny!"

North's eyes widened. "Dat sounds… Interesting…"

Tooth grabbed North's arm. "Well, aren't you coming!?"

North looked up at the fairy. "Vhy?"

Tooth sighed. "To help Bunny, of course!"

"Oh…" North jumped up. "To ze sleigh!"

* * *

**Word count: 100**

**AN: So, this one's a drabble, and a bit more boring, but I just realized that today is actually day four, so the next one will be up within a few minutes! Sorry about that, But thanks for the reviews!**

Scavenger'sDaughter2: Did you mean the next _day_ of my story? Just wondering and thanks for the review!

Steefwaterbutter: Hey, it's alright about the pictures, but you might wanna hurry up with ACfN cuz that one's almost done. And, as you can tell, Bunny caught Jack, but the kids bailed him out.

**ttyl ;- ]**


	4. Day 4 - Ultimate Failure

**Day 4 - Ultimate failure**

* * *

When they got to the snow fight, it was a sad sight. It actually wasn't Bunny verses everyone, it was Bunny and _Sophie_ verses everyone else.

"You bloody show ponies, she's only four!" Bunn chucked a giant snow ball at the kids. It hit Claude square in the face. Claude spun around and fell on the ground. Jamie jumped up and down as Jack threw a montage of snow balls. They pelted Bunny and Sophie in many places. Sophie giggled and fell face first into a snow drift.

"Whoa, Sheila," Bunny knelt down and pulled her out. "Don't want you drowning in frostbite." Suddenly, they were pelted again. "Cut it out, Frostbite!"

Jack's laughs rung out. "Oh, come on, Kangaroo, just some friendly completion!"

Bunny growled loudly. "I'm a bunny…"

Sophie giggled. "Bunny, hop, hop!" She jumped up and down.

North sighed and picked her up, shielding her from the coming attacks. "You need help?"

Bunny smirked. "Sure thing, Santa."

Tooth threw a few snow balls in the direction of the kids. "Why are you to even mad at each other this time?"

Bunny sniffed. "That bloody bit a' frostbite gave me a cold."

"Well…" Tooth grinned. "Time to play,"

* * *

**Word count: 200**

**AN: So, I hope Tooth isn't too creepily evil there, the next chapter will most likely include an OC, AKA me and my friends, so be prepared for goofy-ness. The length of the chapters will vary, I think I might even have one that's five hundred words long, if I feel goofy enough. **

**So, do enjoy your Christmas month, I will try to survive my dance. I'm doing a variation of the song "The Christmas Shoes" and I'm an angel. The dance is fun. **

**So, please don't suddenly show up at the dance just cuz I told you about it…**

**ttyl ;- ]**


	5. Day 5 - Incoming Teenagers

**Day 5 - Incoming teenagers**

* * *

Jason tripped and fell face first into the snow. EJ laughed and helped him up.

Jason growled and brushed himself off. "Where are we going again?"

"Aylana called us and told us to come for a totally epic snow battle with the Guardians." Luke piped up from the back.

"Why does she live so far away!?" Jason complained loudly.

"We're almost there whiney," EJ grabbed a stick out of a snow bank and pointed. "It's just around that corner."

"Well," Luke started. "I can certainly hear the snow fight." Squeals and shout came to everyone's ears.

Suddenly, Aylana jumped out from around a corner and threw a snow ball. It hit EJ square in the face. She pumped her fist in the air and danced back around the corner.

EJ angrily wiped snow from his face while Jason and Luke laughed. "It's payback time!"

They bounded around the corner to see most of the Guardians pelting the kids with snowballs. Sophie was with the Guardians and Jack was with Aylana and the kids.

EJ smirked. "Let's do this!" They jumped in with the Guardians and started a tiny fort. Sophie toddled over and giggled. EJ smiled and petted her head. "Hey Soph, wanna help?" Sophie jumped up and down and giggled. "Well, get us a bunch of snow so we can build a fort!"

Sophie giggled and toddled off, getting pelted with more snow balls. The boys laughed as Bunny went to pick her up.

"What did I tell you bloody ankle biters, you're gonna end up hurting her!"

Jack flew over the boundary line and kissed Sophie's blonde head. "Sorry," He then proceeded to dump a bucket of snow on her head and zoom away.

Bunny growled and patted snow off Sophie, who was giggling. "You're gonna pay, Frosty."

* * *

**Word count: 300**

**AN: So, this one's longer, and it's cool. My dumb brain just realized that only two days have gone by in the past five days, so in a few chapters, there's gonna be a big time skip. Anyway, no one has been nice enough to review, but I'm in a community, yay! Thank you, whoever put me in!**

**ttyl ;- ]**


	6. Day 6 - Game Over

**Day 6 - Game Over**

* * *

Every parent in Burgress seemed to be wondering where their kids were the entire afternoon. Their kids, of course, were having an epic snow battle with the Guardians of Childhood.

The team leaders were Jack and Aylana and Bunny and Sophie. Bunny's team had most of the older kids and Jack's team had the younger ones. Aylana was mostly making snow balls for the kids to throw, since her aim was horrible. EJ and Luke were making big hideouts in the snow so they could hide then peek out and throw a snow ball. It worked pretty well.

Bunny and Jack seemed determined to kill each other while everyone else was just helping them. The teams stayed pretty close the whole time, every time Jack got Bunny, someone else mauled Jack.

Eventually, parents started coming to get their kids and some just got too cold. The younger ones were gone soon, and the teenagers followed. Soon, it was just the Guardians and Aylana.

"Jack, pass me a snow ball! Whoa!" Aylana was suddenly covered in snow, as was Jack. Jack got out quickly and helped her back up, but Bunny stood over them to keep them from making more snow balls.

"Just give up, Jack, you lost."

Jack fake pouted and snickered. "Fine. Just this once…" Then, he took to the skies and flew away.

Aylana pouted and stomped away, giving a quick farewell to the Guardians, who were now realizing just how cold they were.

"I sure hope we didn't give anyone hypothermia…" Bunny mumbled, making a tunnel and heading off to the Warren.

"Well, I guess I should go and prepare for Christmas. I totally forgot about zee shipment of candy ve vere getting today…" North started off to the sleigh. "I hope Phil is taking care of eet…"

* * *

**Word count: 300**

**AN: Yeah, there's gonna be a big time skip tomorrow and the rest should go smoothly, if I'm careful. Please review this and my other stories, I'm updating everything as Christmas presents. **

**ttyl ;- ]**


	7. Day 7 - I've Got a -loud sneeze- Cold

**Day 7 - I've Got a... *loud sneeze* Cold...**

* * *

For the next few days, a lot of kids were sick. Schools had less attendees and some kids were happy. Other kids were just too sick to be mad.

Yup, everyone had a cold, some more serious than others. Most of them started the day after the snow fight. A lot of the parents were wondering why their kids were out long enough to get sick…

As for the Guardians, Bunny's cold was getting worse, Jack was freezing Bunny's Warren, Tooth was extra busy because Jack was causing several accidents, and North was getting hardly any sleep because of Christmas.

Of course, then Aylana's cold went away and she went back to her crazy old self.

EJ groaned as his mom told him to get up. His cold was still in full gear and he felt like crap. But his mom was still making him go to school.

EJ rubbed his eyes and pushed himself up on his elbow. He suddenly heard something tapping on glass. He looked up to see Aylana standing on the roof and tapping on his window.

He jumped up and opened the window. Aylana jumped in and shivered. "Gosh, it's freezing out there!" She turned and smiled creepily at EJ. "Hiya!"

EJ groaned. "Will you _please_ be quiet, if my mom hears you, we're screwed."

"Okay, I just wanted to tell you, the kids and Jack and I scheduled a snow man making contest judged by Tooth tomorrow after school. I'm telling everyone!" Her cheeriness was starting to creep EJ out.

"Okay, I'll try to be there, just leave me alone…" EJ mumbled, grabbing a shirt and heading to the bathroom.

Aylana giggled creepily and hopped out the window. EJ suddenly turned around. "Aylana, can you please!—" She jumped down and disappeared. "…Close the window?"

* * *

**Word count: 300**

**AN: So, yeah, yippee! Another chapter, a big time skip and back up to schedule! Yeah, so you can guess that tomorrow is the contest. And remember, Bunny still wants to kill Jack. **

**Guest: Yeah, maybe I was a little rude, who cares, as long as people review now!**

**Okay, yeah, I had dance practice and then Lego League, sorry. At least I got it out. **

**ttyl ;- ]**


	8. Day 8 - Snowman Contest

**Day 8 - Snowman Contest**

* * *

"Aaaaaaaaaaaand, three two one _GOOOOOO!_" Aylana jumped up and down dramatically as everyone started their snowmen. Jack started something intricate while Jamie and Sophie just started rolling a snowball around. EJ just stared at Luke, who was piling up snow up.

He looked up at EJ. "EJ!" EJ turned. "Help out, will you!?"

EJ got up and groaned, cracking his neck. He got down and grabbed a handful of snow, shaping it into a ball. He started adding to it and eventually, had a mostly complete snow-penguin.

Luke eyed it oddly. "That's cute. Not really your style."

Suddenly, Aylana Jumped up. "Aaaaaaand, Thirty more seconds!"

EJ sighed and tried adding the last details to his penguin, but Aylana was suddenly "Ow…"

"I'm almost finished, don't—"

She jumped up, almost destroying the penguin. "STEP AWAY FROM THE SNOW CREATIONS!" She jumped up, grabbed Tooth's arm and dragged her arund, not really giving her a chance to look at anything.

EJ was just about to enjoy peace when…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THE WINNER IS!" She pounded her hands on her legs. "JACK FROST!"

Everyone sighed and turned around, hoping for Aylana to leave them alone in their misery. But, she would never do that…

* * *

**Word count: 200**

**AN: I'm so sorry, I quite literally went to bed at 3:00 and woke up at 6:00. Please excuse my crappy chapter and bear with me. I'm at a Lego League, which lasts all day and then I go to late night church. **

**So, yeah, let's hope tomorrow's better. **

**ttyl ;- ]**


	9. Day 9 - Attack of the Crazy Girl

**Day 9 - Attack of the Crazy Girl**

* * *

Luke sighed loudly. "Try it again." EJ grumbled angrily and grabbed the book.

EJ hadn't been at school for a while and he was trying to study for a test. Luke was trying to help him, but EJ was delusional, and he kept zoning out.

EJ picked up his notebook and threw it on the ground. He rested his head on his arms and sighed angrily. "I give up. Leave me alone and keep Aylana away from me."

Just as he said that, the doorbell rang and EJ slammed his head on the table. "No!" He exclaimed, slightly delirious. "Stay away! Mother, don't answer the door!"

Luke stared at him strangely. "Uh…" He rubbed the back of his neck and stood up. "I'll go… occupy her." With that, he awkwardly made his way out of the room…

And strait into Aylana's chest. He groaned inwardly but managed a smile.

Aylana's smile was too creepy for words. She jumped up and down. "Is EJ in there!? I have something awesome to tell him!"

"Uh…" Luke laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. Aylana waited creepily and expectantly for an answer. "I think he's in the bathroom. How `bout I tell him when he gets out?"

Aylana just stood there creepily. "I can wait."

Luke groaned vocally and slumped against the wall, hoping EJ would just stay put and—

"Is she gone yet?" EJ peeked his head out the door.

—No such luck…

Aylana jumped up and down and yanked EJ out of the room. "EJ, I've just _got_ to tell you something!"

EJ yanked back, a look of total repulsion planted on his face. He screamed in an odd voice. "Stay away from me, vermin!" He ran around into another room.

Aylana followed. "I just have to tell you something!"

* * *

**Word count: 300**

**AN: OHMIGOSH I'M SO FREAKING SORRY! I was dying, had writers block and had to dance for two hours. I'm so sorry. **

**Anyway, no one reviewed I don't think? So I'm going to go and get yelled at, bye!**

**Oh, wait, I just noticed…**

**Wolfrunner99-2: I'm so sorry I didn't notice your review earlier! I have a feeling Jack might be caught… You just gave me an idea, thanks!**

**Steefwaterbutter: Yeah, I am feeling a little sorry for Bunny. If you want, I'd love to stick your OC in. We did okay at the contest, But our friends made it to the world completion, which is awesome. **

**So yeah! I'm gonna die of tired-ness, my brother got me sick, so…**

**Yeah!...**

**ttyl ;- ]**


	10. Day 10 - Plotting, Evil Schemers

**Day 10 - Plotting, Evil Schemers**

* * *

"Aaaaaaam-buuuuuur?..." Aylana rounded a corner and looked around. "Are you heeeeere?..."

Amber jumped around the corner and Aylana jumped up, startled.

"You bloody idiot!" Aylana tried to slap Amber, but she pulled away. "I shall call the coast guard! Scotland Yard! The Norse Gods and their dead ancestors!"

Amber watched awkwardly as Aylana's voice switched to different accents and insults from different cultures and parts of the world. She shied away a bit. "Umm… You keep insulting me, I'll go… Do homework…"

Amber walked away as Aylana cursed in Japanese and smashed a wall. She got outside and jogged to her house, but before she got there, she slipped and fell on the ice.

"Ow…" She tried to get back up, but slipped again. Suddenly, someone grabbed her hand and helped her up. She turned and saw EJ.

"Oh… Thanks…"

"No problem." EJ said with a smile.

Amber scanned his eyes and looked for his previous delirium from his illness. "Are you still… Sick?"

EJ shook his head. "No, that stopped after Jack accidentally buried me and barely managed to get me out. I think it reversed the effects of the… craziness."

Amber nodded unsurely. "So… Where are you going?"

"Uh, just to see Bunny." EJ rubbed the back of his neck. "Jack made it worse."

Amber laughed. "Well, I really expected that."

"Come on, Bunny and Luke and I are planning an epic revenge on Jack." EJ smirked.

Amber laughed evilly. "Yes, let us avenge Bunny's—!... Wellness…"

So, they walked off, plotting their revenge and evilness, all the while unknowingly being watched by a certain winter sprite…

Jack smirked, a deadly smirk that should not be toyed with. "Thanks for the warning… Now I will plot to foil your ultimately evil plan and you will fail epicly… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

**Word count: 300**

**AN: So, yeah, I wrote this during Yearbook club, cuz we really didn't do much today. Hey, I hope you like it. **

**Steefwaterbutter: Yeah, hope you like your OC! If you want, I can make youXsomeone… if you want…**

**Guest: Yeah, no sweat, I'm a total idiot, especially when I get tired or upset. **

**Yeah, see you tomorrow, if you're one of the idiotic lovely people who love to love me!**

**…**

**ttyl ;- ]**


	11. Day 11 - Oh, Perfect Christmas Tree!

**Day 11 - Oh, Perfect Christmas Tree, Oh, Perfect Christmas Tree!**

* * *

Aylana jumped into the slide, screaming "We Wish You a Merry Christmas" in a very delusional voice with a creepy smile.

EJ sighed and climbed up the giant hay stack, pulling out his iPod. He started playing a Christmas song where they had good voices that weren't cracking at every interval. He gave an ear bud to Luke and they sat in peace for a little while, until their parents called them.

"Alright guys," Aylana's mom started. "If we're gonna get some Christmas trees, we'd better start _before_ the place closes!" They all laughed.

"The plan is," Luke and EJ's Dad said. "We all look together, but when one of us finds a tree, we help cut it down. When we all have trees, we'll come back."

Everyone yelled okay and jumped up and down, except EJ, who was face palming.

A few minutes later, everyone was piling on the tractor. Aylana's family was big, so it took a long time. Jason, his older brother Jake and Amber were there too.

They wandered around a bit before Aylana screamed for everyone to come. They all gathered around as she pointed to a tree, standing out in the open, as if the angels were surrounding it.

Just kidding, it was a Charlie Brown tree.

Aylana's body shook with joy and she trembled, a creepy smile on her face. She walked up to it and caressed it lovingly.

"Uh…" Jason laughed nervously, "You seriously aren't gonna pick that one… Are you?"

Aylana glared at him, but Joe, her brother, laughed. "Of course not!"

Alexis, Aylana's sister, poked EJ's shoulder. EJ turned to see the most beautiful tree ever, all of the branches were full and nothing was crooked.

EJ gaped. Then he snapped out of it. "I call it!" He ran to the tree and hugged it.

Alexis glared at him. "Hey, I saw it first!" She grabbed EJ's arm and tried to pull him off the tree.

Jake smirked. "Well, _I_ have the saw,"

David, Aylana's older brother, glared at him. "Well, _I_ have the other saw!"

Amber grabbed the saw from David. "Ha! Now _I_ have it!" She smiled in victory until David glare and tackle her.

The parents observed the chaos, not really amused.

Aylana's mom sighed. "Do they even realize that it has a tag on it, meaning someone already bought it?"

What a sad, horrible, December day…

* * *

**Word count: 400**

**AN: Yay, I'll do the evil plotting thing tomorrow, I just came up with this today. This is based o the place we go for getting our tree. I just kind of threw everyone in. So, yeah, this is the longest one so far, I don't really know why. It took me a while to get an even number of words. **

**So now, replys!**

**izzybelw: Yeah, that crazy girl is my OC, I am crazy, sorry that I scare you, you still like it, right?**

**Steefwaterbutter: Sorry I didn't continue the goofy part, I hope you like this chapter anyway. XD**

**Yeah, so I will try to do tomorrow early to make up for my not-so-early posting times. **

**ttyl ;- ]**


	12. Day 12 - Gonna Get It

**Day 12 - Gonna Get It**

* * *

"You got it set up?" EJ watched as Bunny set up the last booby trap.

"Yup," Bunny wiped his nose with his paw. "That bloody bit `a frostbite is gonna get it."

Amber, EJ, Bunny and Jason had spent the whole day setting up booby traps at every entrance to trap Jack and make him sorry. There were seaweed buckets, rock slides, egg bombs and even a portable heater to stop the winter sprite.

Suddenly, Bunny sensed Jack's presence with his animal senses. He sniffed the air and found where it was coming from. EJ and Amber tried to follow him, but Jason just stayed where he was.

Bunny rounded a corner and got a face full of snow. He coughed and sputtered and then looked up. Jack was laughing his head off in Bunny's face.

Bunny growled and pounced towards Jack, but Jack swept out of the way and shoved more snow at Bunny. Amber and EJ rounded the corner and had to hold back laughter at the sight.

"H-how did you get in?..." Amber said through her giggles.

Jack smirked evilly and shrugged. "I've been planning from the inside this whole time! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Haha!" Luke rounded the corner and smiled. "I am a traitor!"

EJ, Amber and Jason, who just came around the corner, gaped and glared at him.

Jack smiled triumphantly. "I win!"

Amber smirked. She put her fingers to her lips and whistled loudly. Jack looked at her strangely. "What's that all about?"

There was a sudden cheering sound coming from all around. Jack looked up unsurely but Bunny smiled at Amber. The back-up plan would work.

Suddenly, all the kids from Burgress poured out of every entrance and hiding place, starling Jack and Luke. They shouted in surprise as the kids grabbed them and started throwing egg bombs and dragged them to an exit. They threw them in and all the booby traps were set off. Soon, Jack and Luke were covered from head to toe with seaweed, rainbow colors and drenched in water.

Luke made a disgusted face and pulled a bit of seaweed off his arm. "Gross…"He shuddered.

Bunny stood over Jack and grabbed his staff. Jack looked up, a bit fearfully. Bunny whapped him upside him head with his staff and threw the stick at him.

Jack rubbed his head. "Ow…" Jack looked up. "Bunny… Can we call it even?" He stood up and held his hand out.

Bunny sniffed indignantly. "Fine." He reached out his hand and took Jack's. They shook hands and were about to pull away, but suddenly, Bunny's paw was frozen and Jack was flying away, laughing with the wind.

Bunny cursed and threw a mini temper tantrum. Eventually, his paw thawed out and he sat down, exhausted. Amber sat down next to him and put a hand around his shoulder, until he sneezed. She pulled away, wiping her hand off. "If you want, I can make you some soup."

Bunny nodded and sniffed. What a bad day…

* * *

**Word count: 500**

**AN: OMG, it's 500 words long! OMG, I'm sorry about last night, I had dance practice and woke up late and stuff… I know, excuses, excuses, but I will write another chapter today. **

**izzybelw: Oh no, you caught it too! *gasps* Well, I hope you like it. **

**Steefwaterbutter: Yeah, I realized that myself. I hope this extra long chapter makes up for it. **

**Guest: Um… Aylana is my character, and I'm pretty sure I don't work for Pitch. I'm just a naturally creepy person. I hope you don't mind it. **

**ttyl ;- ]**


	13. Day 13 - An Actual Friend to Count on

**Day 13 - An Actual Friend to Count on, for Once...**

* * *

Amber had been staying with Bunny because school was over for the weekend. She sighed ad gave him some more soup. This had been a long cold…

Bunny groaned and sat up. "Amber, you can go home now."

Amber shook her head. "I can stay with you all day, if you want."

Bunny laughed, followed by a shaky cough. "I really think you should… Do some homework, or something."

Another head shake. "We don't have much homework. We did have a test, but most of us bombed it."

"Why?"

Amber laughed. "We were all sick."

Suddenly, a horrible sound ripped through the peace, like a wave rippling through a peaceful sea, like a knife ripping through a wonderful pie… Or something dumb like that…

That sound was Aylana's voice.

Bunny slapped his forehead. "Oh, go kill her or something, please…"

Amber sighed and patted his shoulder. "Sorry, against the law in America."

"We're not in America!"

"Bunny, just calm down, I'll distract her or something."

Amber walked out the door and looked around cautiously for the crazy girl. She suddenly heard another sound, Bunny shrieking in anger.

That meant Aylana found him first.

Sighing, Amber trudged back to the house.

* * *

**Word count: 200**

**AN: Yeah, believe me, I know I'm an idiot, just be happy I didn't give up yet. Let's hope I just manage to stick to it…**

**I hope you all liked the last, extra long chapter. **

**ttyl ;- ]**


	14. Day 14 - Missing

**Day 14 - Missing**

* * *

The past few days had been humiliating for Bunny, as you surely know. Finally, his cold started dying down. Since he felt better, he figure he might as well hunt Jack down. He started in Burgress, asking the kids, but staying far away from Aylana's house. He went to Antarctica, but he was just ambushed by some penguins. He then just headed back to the Warren, a little irritated that Jack was nowhere to be found.

When he got back, some googies ran into his legs and angrily tried to get his attention. When he looked down, they bounced up and down, rolling around. He looked up and saw the Northern Lights in the sky. In an instant, he was on his way to the North Pole.

Bunny was the first one to get there. He saw North pacing around the globe room nervously running into elves and munching on half eaten cookies. North hardly ever got like this. Especially when Christmas was so close.

"North… What's wrong?"

North turned suddenly, knocking into a yeti with a toy truck that rolled away. "Bunny! Glad you are here! I have two things to talk about…"

"What is it?"

North sighed and pointed to the globe. Bunny gasped. Lights were flickering and going out. There were still a lot, especially around Burgress, but it was scary all the same.

"What happened!?" Bunny hopped to the globe and touched a flickering light. When he removed his paw, it was gone. He gasped.

"I have no idea. Eet started earlier today, Phil noticed and told me." North sat down. "Ve vill just have to vait for zee others…"

"Wait," Bunny sat down next to North. "What was the other thing you wanted to tell me?..."

North shook his head. "Ve vill vait for zee others."

Suddenly, Tooth and Sandy zoomed in from two different windows. Tooth quickly noticed the globe. She zoomed over.

"Oh my goodness! What's going on, what's happening, is it Pitch, I can't believe—"

"Tooth, calm down, eet eez all fine," North put a hand on her shaking shoulder and sat her down. "Ve vill figure something out."

Bunny shifted on the couch to let Sandy sit next to him. "North… What was that other thing you were gonna tell me?"

North stared at the ground awkwardly and wrung his hands. He sighed deeply and looked up sadly. "Jack eez missing."

* * *

**Word count: 400**

**AN: Oh so sorry about yesterday, we did the dance and it was awesome, I wasn't able to write, though. Sorry for the momentary cliffhanger until I write todays chapter. Yeah, I really suck…**

**Steefwaterbutter: Glad you liked it! I bet no one ever thought I would actually do something intense…**

**Yeah, so, I'll do the rest later. **

**ttyl ;- ]**


	15. Day 15 - Search

**Day 15 - Search**

* * *

It had been late, so North had convinced everyone to get some rest and they would look in the morning. They all stayed in the globe room at the North Pole and woke up early the next day. North admitted sadly that he couldn't exactly search right now because he needed to take care of his duties.

Tooth went to look in the North America and Sandy went to Asia. Bunny covered everywhere else. He started in South America, although he doubted Jack would be there.

As he neared the bored of Brazil, he saw something out of place in the distance. As he neared it, he saw it was a figure. Hoping it was Jack, he rushed over quickly.

Then when he got there, he realized the truth.

It was Jack. And Pitch was standing over him, laughing evilly.

* * *

**Word count: 140**

**AN: This is the oddest number of words I've ever had and I'm so sorry, I'm not getting internet here, something's going screwy. So, I will post this once I get home. Sorry it's short and sudden. **

**ttyl ;- ]**


	16. Day 16 - Pitch's Lair

**Day 16 - Pitch's Lair**

* * *

Bunny had fallen unconscious the moment after he saw Pitch. When he awoke, he was in a cage, attached to the celling of a horribly black room. He recognized it as Pitch's lair. The cage next to him carried a winter spirit who was softly snoring.

Bunny bolted up and shook the bars as hard as he could. He searched for a lock, but nothing worked. He suddenly noticed Jack tossing and turning in the cage, mumbling frightfully. Bunny jumped to the side of the cage that Jack's cage was on and reached as far as he could, but he couldn't reach Jack.

"Jack, wake up!" He pushed his body against the bars as hard as he could, but he still couldn't reach him. Jack rolled a little closer and Bunny shook him violently. "Jack!"

Jack's eyes snapped open and he whimpered, a single tear escaping his eye. He noticed Bunny and crawled over to the edge of the cage. "Bunny… Where are we?..." His voice was cracked and sore.

"Pitch's lair." He saw Jack flinch and noticed sweat on his forehead. "Why were ya in South America anyway?"

"Pitch chased me there…" Jack mumbled the last bit and slumped against the bars and sighed deeply.

Bunny brushed a paw against Jack's forehead and gasped. It was burning. "You got a fever there, Frosty,"

Jack mumbled something and his eyes closed. Bunny brushed his bangs out of his forehead and stroked his hair gently. This could be a long time…

* * *

**Word count: 250**

**AN: Okay, so I really don't care about exactly exact numbers anymore, just screw it anyway. So, sorry, I wasn't able to write this because we did fun stuff and I was sick. Oh, and I got a secret admirer gift! It's a really cute knitted snowman. I named it Frosty. **

**Steefwaterbutter: This is to both reviews, BTW. I'm glad you liked them. Sorry about the extra chapter, I'll have the next one up before we watch our movie tonight. **

**Also, my little brother got his head sliced open right over his eye, so that was a bit hectic. **

**ttyl ;- ]**


	17. Day 17 - Waiting

**Day 17 - Waiting**

* * *

Bunny wasn't sure how much time had gone by because there was no way of telling. No windows or doors and Pitch didn't come in. Jack faded between feverish nightmares. All the while, Bunny was wondering how Pitch had gotten so strong. He had a feeling that he was trying to screw up Christmas like last time with Easter.

He figured the guardians would come eventually and he would just have to keep Jack safe for now.

Also, the next time he woke up, he was in the same cage as Jack, with the snow sprite snuggled up against him.

* * *

**Word count: 100**

**AN: These past few chapters have been somewhat timeless, other than the fact that time has actually gone by. Don't worry, I'll have time to write and post tomorrow. **

**Steefwaterbutter: Thank you so much! I love writing hurt/comfort. I'm sorry this was shorter, the next chapter will be the Guardians. Sorry about yesterday… Did you like the extra chapter? And thanks, my bros doing better, he just has to constantly move his arms so the immunizations move around. And the stomachache was just from hunger, because I forgot to have lunch. **

**We just watched Despicable Me 2! It was so funny!**

**…Dang, I just realized how short this chapter was… Well, tomorrow, it won't be 11:13!**

**ttyl ;- ]**


	18. Day 18 - Helpless

**Day 18 - Helpless**

* * *

Tooth paced around nervously, her wings fluttering every now and then. North sat on the couch, not exactly sure what to do. Sandy just floated around.

A sob escaped Tooth. "They can't have just disappeared!"

North sighed. "It vill be alright, Toothy. Ve vill find them."

"But how long will it take!? And what about all the lights going out!?"

"That will all be fixed on Christmas." North stood up and walked to the window where the moon shown through. He looked up. "Manny, vat are ve going to do?"

The light shined brighter and moved to show an object…

* * *

**Word count: 100 **

**AN: Yeah, I just lost my major creative vibe, and tomorrow is going to be directly connected to this since this is basically timeless until later. **

**BTW, does anyone want me to add a Guardian? Because, if you do, I already have a plan. **

**ttyl ;- ] **


	19. Day 19 - New Guardian

**Day 19 - New Guardian**

* * *

The remaining Guardians stared in awe as the Guardian crystal rise from the ground.

Tooth squealed. "Another Guardian!"

North just looked weirdly. "But that means problem is big…"

Tooth's happiness died down.

Just before the image showed, a cough came from behind them. They whipped around quickly to see Aylana, looking less creepy than usual and strangely innocent.

"What's going on?..." She shifted her weight awkwardly. "Jack hasn't been around recently, and neither has Bunny. The other kids were worried…"

Tooth's eye twitched and North gaped. "How did get in here!?"

Aylana's creepy smile showed brightly and Tooth got nervous. "I flew."

North coughed deeply and cleared his throat. "Uh…" He tried to play it cool. "How long exactly have you had these abilities?"

Aylana stroked her chin and looked up. "I dunno, a day maybe." Her eyes averted their attention to something else. "What's that?" She pointed behind the Guardians.

They all turned around and nearly fainted. Because, the image on the crystal was none other than Aylana, looking slightly creepy and strangely innocent.

"Is that me?" Aylana asked, a bit too innocently.

Sandy sighed and turned around. They might as well talk about it now, instead of later.

* * *

**Word count: 200**

**AN: OMG, I woke up really early but didn't write, so sorry, also sorry for those who didn't want Aylana as a Guardian, it was a rushed decision , even though I HAVE EVERYTHING PLANNED OUT, SO DON'T FREAK OUT OR ANYTHING.**

**So yeah…**

**Steefwaterbutter: I'm getting so used to replying to you! Yeah… Sorry, it was creepy-girl-you-can't-remember-her-name, Aylana. Sorry, you'll thank me later. **

**Aaaaand, tomorrow I have to go listen to a bunch of two years olds sing about monkeys and flies and skipping! Bye! :D**

**ttyl ;- ]**


	20. Day 20 - Fire

**Day 20 - Fire**

* * *

"So, Aylana, zat crystal shows us if zere is to new Guardian," North started. "So, if you are on zere, dat means zat you are to be Guardian. I am just not sure vhy you are not a spirit…"

"So I get super powers!?" When Sandy nodded, Aylana squealed and jumped up and down. Aylana seemed to take it pretty well. Well, except for the fact that she was now a balloon ready to pop with excitement. Her face suddenly fell. "But where's Jack anyway?"

Tooth sighed. "He's been missing for a while and I for one think it's Pitch."

The remaining Guardians and Aylana gaped at Tooth. Aylana looked a bit confused. "Is that the creepy grey skinned guys that Jamie always talks about?"

"Ze Boogey Man." North spat out.

Aylana paled a bit. "Oh… Him…"

A sudden crash to their left startled them all. An army of nightmare horses crashed in and the Guardians prepared to fight. North ripped out his sword, Sandy made a small army of sand creatures and Tooth rushed in, attacking the horses.

Aylana stood there, looking terrified. She knew that just because she could fly now didn't mean she had other super powers. She closed her eyes and stuck her fingers on her temples, focusing hard. Her eye brows furrowed, deep in thought ad looking particularly stupid. Her arm was suddenly warmer than it was five seconds ago so she opened her eyes. They were suddenly very wide.

Fire leapt in tiny flames from her palm and climbed up her forearm. She squealed and jumped back. The fire suddenly went out. She curiously watched her arm and concentrated again. The flames appeared out of nowhere. She stared and let the flames crawl up her arm. From there, it covered her shoulders and her other arm, moving down her body. Slowly, it faded to show a bright red dress, all the way down to her ankles, swirling with flames at the bottom.

Aylana smirked with her creepy air. She burst through the nightmares and made them turn into beautiful black glass figures. She kept her distance from the others but over took most of the army, a creepy smile on her face the whole time.

The nightmares were all gone and Aylana's flames mostly died down, except the ones on her dress. The others stared at her in awe. She twirled around, the flames flaring at the bottom of her skinny dress. It fit her form perfectly and the Guardians smiled.

"Lovely."

They all turned around and saw Pitch, smirking and looking Aylana over. "A seasonal spirit the opposite of Jack…"

"Get out of here, Pitch!" North angrily stepped in front of Aylana protectively.

Pitch laughed. "Just visiting…" Then he vanished into the shadows.

* * *

**Word count: 460**

**AN: Sorry it was so late, I was gonna post at the boring concert, but I got in trouble. I did make it more detailed, though. I wasn't exactly planning any of this. Except for her powers. **

**This has gotten more intense…**

**Steefwaterbutter: They didn't actually sing about flying monkeys, but it was really boring and we just talked the whole time and ate cookies at the end. **

**So, I have to go now. We're planning on getting our Christmas tree tomorrow. Hopefully…**

**ttyl ;- ]**


	21. Day 21 - On the Way to an Awesome Battle

**Day 21 - On the Way to an Awesome Battle**

* * *

Now that the Guardians knew it was Pitch, they hurried to his lair. North worked hard before they left to keep the yetis and the elves working and not causing chaos. He actually locked up some of the naughtiest elves.

Aylana had changed her outfit to black yoga pants with flames at the bottom and a red tunic. She was fascinated by everything Tooth told her on the way. The Guardians debated what her center could possibly be.

The Burgress kids didn't stop them as the sleigh barreled through the sky. Aylana waved, but no one seemed to notice. Aylana was pouting, but her mind went back what they were doing.

"You ready?" North asked as they neared the hole in the middle of the forest.

Aylana sighed deeply. "Ready."

* * *

**Word count: 130**

**AN: I'm getting so lame and late… I'm so sorry. I was cleaning most of today and I went to an awesome Christmas party. Sorry…**

**Steefwaterbutter: Yeah, she's gonna have a weakness, sorry again. She's creepy, which makes her less Mary Sue-ish. **

**ttyl ;- ]**


	22. Day 22 - Time's A' Wasting!

**Day 22 - Time's A' Wasting!**

* * *

The sleigh crashed into the ground next to the hole that led to Pitch's lair. The Guardians and Aylana clambered out, brushing off snow.

"Best landing in weeks!" North muttered, smiling a bit.

Aylana curiously walked up to the hole and cautiously looked in. She heard things she didn't understand, like crying, and screams. She was about to climb in, but Tooth grabbed her arm. She looked up.

Tooth smiled. "We have to go in together or we'll all be overwhelmed by our fears."

Aylana nodded unsurely.

"On three," They all stood on the corners of the hole. "One, two… Three!" The jumped in and slid down the hole, all feeling deep holes in their chests.

Aylana stood up, confused. Things ran through her mind that she didn't understand. She heard screams and shouts coming from around the corner. She began to wander over, her ADHD mind not understanding what was going on.

Tooth grabbed her arm and yanked her back. Aylana stared at her oddly. Tooth waved her hand in front of Aylana's face. "Focus, remember?"

Aylana nodded and followed the Guardians around a corner.

They were met by an array of cages, all hanging from the ceiling. From what Aylana could see, they were all empty. A tiny bit of light came from an open door on the other side of the huge room. Aylana could barely see it.

"North?" They all turned to Bunny's muffled voice. Aylana squinted, but still couldn't see anything. She got frustrated after a minute and screeched sending a blast of flame at one of the cages. The cage lit somehow and made the room ridiculously bright.

North's eyes opened wide. "Should've thought of that earlier…"

Aylana smiled and looked around again. They ran over to the cage the Bunny and Jack were in.

"Aylana?" Bunny stuck his head out the bars and looked down in confusion. "Did you die or something?"

North chuckled. "She is a living spirit. She is to be Guardian!"

Bunny's eyes widened. Jack roused next to Bunny and his eyes opened.

Suddenly, Pitch's laughter came from the walls. Aylana looked around curiously, but not fearfully.

"That is lovely," Pitch walked out a door that came out of nowhere. "A new Guardian! I guess that means that your precious man in the moon is going to use her to defeat me?"

Aylana glared at him and nodded firmly. He just laughed. "You don't realize how much time you're wasting."

"What?" North's brow furrowed.

Pitch chuckled. "Time flies by around here… It might be New Years by the time you get out." Pitch smirked evilly. "And that's all I need."

* * *

**Word count: 440**

**AN: We got our tree! We got our tree! It was so hard to find a good one, though… But we did! I really hope this fills your reading needs…**

**Please review?... *puppy eyes***

**ttyl ;- ]**


	23. Day 23 - Let's go get the Boogyman

**Day 23 - Let's go get the Boogyman**

* * *

Aylana looked around, expecting some sort of clock. When she didn't see anything, she let out a frustrated huff. "What time is it?" She asked the air.

Pitch laughed. "Day before Christmas Eve. You'll never make it back in time."

Aylana growled and shot a stream of lava at Pitch. He narrowly dodged it and looked back at Aylana in horror. "Strong, aren't we?" He stepped back and hundreds of nightmares poured out of the shadows, all charging at the Guardians.

North poked Aylana's shoulder. She looked up innocently. "Go fly up to Jack and Bunny and melt zee lock,"

Aylana nodded firmly and zoomed up, barely missing North's back with her jets of flame. That was when she realized that was how she flew, using jets of fire from her bare feet. She smirked and flew in circles a few times before reminding herself what she was doing.

She flew up to the lock and focused her powers on it. A little bit of lava came out and the lock froze into glass in her hands. Her eyes widened, not expecting t and she gaped at the lock for a moment. Then she frowned and smashed it, wrenching the door open.

Bunny picked Jack up into his arms and hopped down to the ground. He put Jack on the floor and Jack just hugged his knees to his chest and shuddered. Aylana looked at him curiously. She was about to touch him, but Bunny slapped her hand away. "He's sick. You'll make it worse, just watch him and don't let the nightmares get him." Aylana nodded firmly and Bunny hopped away, taking out his boomerangs.

Aylana stood close to Jack but didn't get too close. She froze any nightmare that came even close to them. Soon, they were surrounded by black glass figures.

Aylana knelt down next to Jack but didn't touch him. He looked up and managed a tiny smirk. "So, you got to have super powers, huh?"

Aylana smiled brightly and nodded.

Jack laughed dryly. "Ugh, I hate being sick…"

Aylana tilted her head. "Why are you sick?"

"Pitch chased me to South America… I got a fever…" Jack sighed deeply. "Pretty bad for winter spirits…"

Aylana smiled innocently. "You'll get better."

"No he won't." Aylana turned around and saw Pitch holding a dagger. "He'll just die anyway." Pitch launched the dagger and Aylana had an instant to act. She made a wall of flame in front of her and Jack and the dagger melted into shards of black glass.

Aylana smiled and turned around. Jack was out cold, sweating profusely and his fever was obviously worse. Aylana's smile faded and became and pouting lip as Aylana cried softly. The other Guardians ran over and Tooth tried to comfort her.

"I-I'm so sorry, I was just trying to help…"

Tooth rubbed her back and wiped her tears. "It's okay, you saved Jack."

"N-no, I just made it w-worse…"

"No you didn't. Now let's go get the bogeyman."

* * *

**Word count: 500**

**AN: YEAH! I finally got to 500! And I posted it before 10:00! Yeah, I'm working on my habits. After Christmas, I'll be doing more funny, humor chapters, including stuff with Aylana's super powers. Maybe even a New Year's party!**

**Steefwaterbutter: Your review was so humorous. I love you. **

**We're going Christmas shopping for the first time in the month of Christmas! My famly is hopeless…**

**ttyl ;- ]**


	24. Day 24 - Finished

**Day 24 - Finished**

* * *

Aylana angrily stood up and brushed her tears away. She shot fire at every nightmare that even came near. Bunny carried Jack and the Guardians raced at Pitch, all their weapons drawn.

Pitch staggered back, terrified again. He called to his nightmares, but they wouldn't come, they just pawed at the ground and let the Guardians through. Aylana was in front and they stopped in front of Pitch.

"How did you get so strong?" Aylana asked, holding a blade of fire up at his throat.

Pitch tried to step back but stepped into a wall. "P-people were all afraid the world was going to end. They were stupid, fools, but it made my job so much easier."

Aylana frowned. "You're right about them being stupid… They're so dumb…" She pressed the fire blade closer, angrier than before. "But you're more of a fool." She smirked. "Now you get to be afraid." She looked at the other Guardians.

Bunny growled. "You don't even have any believers anymore, do ya?"

North stepped forward. "You are a fool the think you could win this time."

"But," Aylana interrupted the others jeers. "Just once, _just_ this once, I won't kill you." The other Guardians protested, but she silenced them with her hand. "I'll let them." She jerked her head at the angry nightmares.

Pitch's eyes widened even more and he screamed as the nightmares charged him. He ran out of the room but they all knew he wouldn't get far.

Aylana smiled victoriously. They all hurried out the hole and looked in the sky. The sun was almost down, and they could tell it was Christmas Eve.

North paled. "Hurry!"

Deciding it would be fastest, they went through Bunny's tunnel to the North Pole. North bid them a quick farewell and rushed to get ready to leave, since it was almost time to go deliver presents.

The yetis helped make a makeshift infirmary for Jack, which was basically just a room with water, a bed and fever reducer.

So they all waited for Christmas…

* * *

**Word count: 340**

**AN: Yay! Merry one-day-early Christmas! I got all my presents done today! I'm amazing!**

**Steefwaterbutter: I will answer all of your questions, it just might take a while. 1, she was really the only on to help and they knew she was smart enough to watch Jack and keep him safe. 2, I really don't know or care, it just made it intense. I know, I'm stupid. 3, your sentence was amazing, just too many words. I love it, mine sucked. 4, Pitch just wants to kill them and get revenge. 5, Sandy's there, I just really have nowhere to put him right now. **

**Hope that helped everyone else too!**

**ttyl ;- ]**


	25. Day 25 - Oath of the Guardian

**Day 25 - Oath of the Guardian**

* * *

Aylana paced, flew, wandered and just moaned on a couch the entire night. She couldn't find anything to do because she couldn't hang out with Jack right now. The Guardians asked her to stay put until later, then she could go home yet.

And so, North returned to see Aylana throwing a bean bag up and down and singing about eating worms.

"Uh… Aylana?" North walked up to her and caught the ball. Aylana grabbed at t and pouted. "Vhat have you been doing all night?"

Aylana stared at the celling. "Uh… Nothing… At all…"

North quirked an eyebrow and turned around, grabbing a book off the shelf. "Vell, eet eez time to take zee oath."

Out of nowhere, the other Guardians seemed to form around North. Even Jack, who appeared to be much better.

"Will you, Aylana Timmens, vow to vatch over zee children of zee vorld, to guard them with your life in hopes their wishes and their dreams, for they are all that ve have, all that ve are, and all that ve vill ever be?"

They all watched her expectantly. Aylana tipped her head and looked confused, but Jack whispered something in her ear. She nodded firmly and smiled creepily. "I will."

North smirked. "Then, congratulations, Aylana, you are now, and forever more a Guardian!"

Aylana gaped as if she didn't understand. Then she smiled brightly and jumped up and down, flying everywhere and burning a yeti.

North smiled. "Now eet eez time for… Christmas party!"

* * *

**Word count: 250**

**AN: Yeah, the only reason it's an exact copy is because it's an oath and it should be the same. I hope this wasn't too boring. …I don't know what to say… Have a happy day and… be happy…**

**jrarulez: Thanks! I hope you keep reading it. **

**Oh no, Fanfiction isn't working. I can't post it right now…**

**ttyl ;- ]**


	26. Day 26 - Changed for the Better

**Day 26 - Changed for the Better**

* * *

Aylana had been gone most of Christmas and the family had been somewhat panicking but not doing anything crazy. When she got back, she was lectured, hugged and asked many questions, including how she got her outfit. She ended up telling everyone what happened, even though her parents didn't believe her. After they left, she showed the others her powers.

They opened presents all day and Aylana got an MP3 player. She spent the entire day downloading songs and videos. She went out and took pictures of everything, even though the quality was terrible. She wasted the day doing random stuff, until she went home and opened more presents.

All the kids were super excited that she was a new Guardian. They hung out with her the entire day until she went home. And nothing, not even a stuffed turkey, could distract her today. Aylana had changed, for the better.

* * *

**Word count: 150**

**AN: This is a crappy chapter… Sorry, but I did get an MP3 player and it's touch screen and awesome. I got 40 free songs, yeah!**

**Please reviewz!**

**ttyl ;- ]**


	27. Day 27 - Do You Wanna Build a Snowman

**Day 27 - Do You Wanna Build a Snowman**

* * *

"Ooooooooonce upon a tiiiiiiiiime!..." Aylana screamed into the air, at no one in particular. "I got suuuuuuper pooooooowers!..." She sighed and slumped against the tree she was next to. "And then I got really bored… Ugh…"

The only reason she was so bored was because she had nothing to do. She couldn't find Jack or Bunny, North was busy getting ready for the annual New Year's party, she didn't feel like talking to Tooth, Sandy, to her, wasn't exactly an option and all the kids were treating her differently because of her powers.

"Lana?" Lilith, Aylana's little sister, wandered through the forest and saw Aylana. "Do you wanna build a snowman? Mommy said to find you so we could play!"

Aylana smiled. "Okay," She got up and took Lilith's gloved hand. She scooped up some snow but it melted almost instantly. She frowned. Because it was so cold, the water the dripped off her gloves turned to ice in the snow. Aylana smirked. "Lilith, make a snowman, and I'll make him indestructible."

Lilith tipped her head curiously and Aylana urged her on. Lilith make an odd looking ball of snow with two pebbles and a stick sticking out of it. Aylana put her hands near it and focused on her powers, closing her eyes tightly. When she opened them, the snowman was ruined. Lilith was about to cry but Aylana patted her on the shoulder. "Let's try again."

They kept making and destroying snowmen, making the ground covered in ice. Finally, a snowman with pine needles for arms and peanuts for eyes survived. Aylana took out her MP3 player and took a couple pictures and they headed back home.

But watching them closely was a black figure, cloaked by an evil aura. He laughed and turned. This would be easy…

* * *

**Word count: 300**

**AN: So sorry, I wasn't able to write yesterday. So, what do you think? Yes, even crazy Aylana has feelings. Please review…**

**ttyl ;- ]**


	28. Day 28 - I Caught a Birdy!

**Day 28 - I Caught a Birdy!**

* * *

"I caught a birdy! I caught a birdy!" Aylana cradled a tiny creature in her gloved hands, making sure not to burn it but only to keep it warm. "I found it and its hurt…"

She showed her mom and she gaped. "Aylana, it probably won't live for very long…"

Aylana huffed, frustrated. "That's just because you don't believe in anything!" She ran up to her room and slammed the door shut, scorching the handle a bit. She winced and set the tiny, sickly bird on her bed.

"I'm gonna name you Sparrow and I'm gonna give you something to eat…" She pushed her blankets around Sparrow and ran down the stairs. She ripped open the fridge and yanked out a packet of live worms for fishing. She grabbed a small bucket and dumped a few in. She quickly ran back upstairs.

Aylana wrinkled her nose as she cut a worm apart. "How can you stand this?..." She asked rhetorically as she urged the worm bits down Sparrow's skinny throat. She watched curiously as the bird coughed, chocked and managed to swallow the worm.

She cleared one of her drawers and filled it with fuzzy blankets, placing Sparrow in the middle. She shut it partly and kept the lamp on, facing the makeshift aviary. She slept well, being unknowingly watched…

* * *

**Word count: 220**

**AN: This is foreshadowing to something I'm planning for later, PLEEEEEEAAAAAASE REVIEW YOU CRAZY FANS!**

**ttyl ;- ]**


	29. Day 29 - Play Date

**Day 29 - Play Date**

* * *

Giggling, Lilith ran around a corner and behind a tree. She was so small, she could hide easily. Jack peeked around the tree and saw her, but decided to play around with her. "Well, I wonder where Lilith is," He walked past her, putting his hands in his pockets. "I guess I should just go tell Aylana she's gone…" He walked away until Lilith shouted and ran forward, tugging on his shirt and pouting.

"I'm not lost!" She shouted at him, upset.

Jack laughed and patted her head. "It's alright, I was just joking. Let's go find Aylana."

Jack took Lilith's hand and they walked down the road. As they walked, Jack looked up and saw the northern lights flying through the skies. He sighed angrily and scooped Lilith into his arms. "We have to go home early, Lilith. Aylana and I have to go see Santa. See?" He pointed up at the sky. Lilith laughed and reached out. "Pretty!"

Jack laughed and nodded. "Now we have to get you home." He flew her all the way and dropped her off in the back yard. She ran to her parents and told them that Aylana was going to visit "

* * *

**Word count: 200**

**AN: Hiya! I hope you liked yesterday, and the figure is not actually Pitch. Haha, I tricked you! I knew you would think that! Anyway, no one is reviewing… *pouty face***

**Steefwaterbutter: As I just said, it wasn't Pitch, but I knew you would think that. BTW where have you been since Christmas Eve?...**

**ttyl ;- ]**


	30. Day 30 - Preparations

**Day 30 - Preparations**

* * *

It took Jack longer than he thought to get to the North Pole. He and Aylana met up halfway there and chatted the whole way. Aylana told him about her recent feelings and also ranted about getting the coolest movies for Christmas. Jack didn't really get a chance to talk because Aylana kept cutting him off.

They finally got there and rushed in. the Guardians looked calm and they were chilling out on the couches. Bunny looked up. "What took you two so long?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck. "I think Aylana got distracted and took us in the wrong direction…"

North laughed cheerfully. "Vell, now ve vill prepare for zee party!"

"Wait," Jack stood up abruptly. "That's the only reason you brought us here?!"

North winced. "Vell, I do need help, zee yetis' von't help and zee elves are stupid…"

They all sighed and got to work.

* * *

**Word count: 150**

**AN: I getting worse… I'll hopefully have time tomorrow to write an interesting party and then I'm hoping for a story explaining after this about Aylana and the creepy figure. **

**Steefwaterbutter: …Is everything okay?... You're acting so… Never mind, glad you exist again!**

**CreativeSpirit28: Thanks for the review! I hope you like my story!**

**ttyl ;- ]**


	31. Day 31 - New Year's Party - WE'RE DONE!

**Day 31 - New Year's Party**

* * *

Aylana awkwardly stepped around a couple of tiny spring spirits. She ran into a few yetis, singing their fur, but they really didn't mind. She steered clear of North, because she knew he would want to introduce her and Jack before the night was over. She sighed and sat down next to the refreshments table, grabbing a handful of chocolate chip cookies.

Jack walked over and smiled at her apologetically. "So, you're avoiding North too?" He sat down next to her.

Aylana sighed angrily. "I don't know what to do!" She huffed. "I don't even have anyone to dance with…"

Jack smirked. "You could dance with me,"

Aylana looked at him oddly. "I'm not in love with you."

Jack face palmed. "You don't have to be in love to dance. People in movies fake total romance all the time."

Aylana frowned at him. "That's because they're trained to fall in and out of love and in and out of love."

Jack got confused and pondered what Aylana said for a minute. "Uh… I don't think that's a viable claim…"

Aylana scratched her chin. "What's viable?…"

Jack face palmed again and walked off, suddenly running into a tree nymph. She giggled and grabbed Jack's arm, dancing to the polka song that just turned on. Jack awkwardly followed, stepping on the nymph's fee and other's. People shouted at him and Jack ended up tumbling out of the crowd and into a bowl of punch. The few people that saw him laughed and he just stomped off.

Aylana was grabbed by the tiny leprechaun and swung into an old fashioned disco dance. Aylana swirled, twirled and had a blast. She danced through disco, 80's classics and ballroom, never missing a step. Her dress changed depending on her mood, but didn't burning anyone with her special fire. She switched dancers, changing from the leprechaun to Old Man Winter, to Cupid, to a sea spirit and then she ran into North.

She stepped back, trying to get engulfed in the crowd, but North grabbed her by the shoulders. "Vere had you been, Aylana!? Ve have been vaiting to introduce zee two new Guardians!"

Aylana shied away from North's bear hug. "Do you know where Jack is?"

North nodded. "Ve even got him something acceptable clothes while his other clothes dry!"

Jack stepped out from behind North, bright as a tomato and in a ridiculous tux that was far too big.

Aylana couldn't hold back a snort. "Couldn't you find something… More fitting?"

North chuckled. "Not much around here except my old wedding attire."

Jack's face looked mortified.

Aylana stifled a laugh as North ushered the two of them up the stage. "May I have everyone's attention?" North bellowed in the microphone. A few spirits winced but the music stopped and everyone watched. "As you all know, ve have had two compromising situations zis year, both involving Pitch Black," Murmurs ran through the crowd but North held up his hand to silence them. "Resulting in two new Guardians being added." He stepped out of the way and Aylana walked forward, in a glamorous gown, reaching to her ankles. Jack was pushed forward by a few yetis. Laughs filled the room ad Jack walked to the microphone.

"I'm very sorry at my ridiculous and hilarious attire, but my typical outfit was stained in a recent battle, which is why I can't wear it  
right now."

The crowd clapped and whistled but North silenced them again. "Zis," He pushed Jack forward. "Eez Jack Frost, zee winter spirit. And zis," He grabbed Aylana's hand and she twirled forward, curtsying and sashaying. "Eez Aylana Timmens. Ve are still not sure exactly vat her powers are for, because she eez not yet spirit." The crowd gasped and Aylana tilted her head, mumbling. North chuckled. "But ve vill make her comfortable, right?" The crowd cheered and Aylana jumped into the air and landed in the middle. The music began again and she was in the center of it all.

Jack sighed and began walking off the stage when North grabbed his shoulder. Jack turned with a smirk on his face. North's eyebrows quirked. "Recent battle?"

Jack just smirked and walked off gleefully.

* * *

**Word count: 700**

**AN: YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAH! WE'RE DONE! **

**…**

**…I'm so sorry I screwed up… Screw finishing strong… But I made up for it with 700 words!**

**Steefwaterbutter: I somewhat know what Slenderman is… I'm so sorry. **

**So, I would make a New Year's resolution, but that would be too hard…**

**ttyl ;- ]**


End file.
